I Get A Trick Out Of You (My Version)
The Happy Tree Friends are celebrating a birthday, complete with a cake and a small stage set up for entertainment. The group begins to cheer as Goofy, the magician, takes the stage, arriving in a puff of smoke. Everyone watching the entertainment is covered in black dust. He pulls a bird from his tophat and throws it into the air to fly away, but the bird falls to the floor, dead. Goofy sheepishly does a small dance and kicks the bird off the stage. Goofy now asks for a volunteer, and Mime eagerly raises his hand. Goofy selects Mime, and Mime gets into a box onstange with his feet hanging out one end and his head hanging out the other. Goofy takes out a saw and cuts the box in half, but upon pulling the pieces apart, we see that Mime was cut in half as well. His intestines somehow stay connected, keeping him alive. Everyone gasps and Flowy shrieks in sheer terror. Goofy looks down to see the damage and immediately freaks out and hides the intestines. As an ambulance races Mime (still in the box from earlier) to the hospital, Goofy is relieved to see Mime's heart start beating again after flat lining. Goofy leans against the back door of the ambulance, but the door opens causing Goofy to fall out. He grabs onto Mime's feet to stop himself from falling, but this causes the lower part of the box Mime is in to fall out of the ambulance. Mime cries in pain as his intestines get stretched out while Goofy and the box are dragged along behind the ambulance. Goofy tries pulling on Mime's intestines to get himself and the box he's riding on back into the ambulance, but this only succeeds in pulling the other half of the box out of the ambulance. Eventually the box rolls up to the hospital where the ambulance is parked. As the scene changes, Goofy enters Mime's hospital room, where a stitch-covered Mime is just waking up. Goofy, obviously nervous, lightens the mood by pulling a bouquet of flowers from his hat. Mime laughs and Goofy, feeling more confident, tries another trick. Now he pulls out a newspaper page and rolls it into a cone. Looking around the room for some liquid, Goofy takes the blood pack from Mime's IV and pours the blood into the cone. He opens the paper to reveal that the blood has disappeared. Unfortunately, Mime needed that blood to survive, and he dies shortly after Goofy completes his trick. Goofy becomes horrified and throws down a vial which emits a large puff of smoke, similar to the one he entered the show with. When the smoke clears, we see Goofy sprawled out on the floor, dead, with smoke covering his body. Several parts of his body are on fire. Trivia #Lily, Hippy, Stacy, Candy, Eary, and Hatchy can be seen in the crowd watching Goofy's show. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images